


Nightmare

by Kiyo_Ishi



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyo_Ishi/pseuds/Kiyo_Ishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru suffers from a nightmare, and Mondo decides to attempt to comfort the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Well.   
> I am back at it, after a few years of not writing anything. My apologizes if it is not all that good!
> 
> Anyways, this is a Modern highschool AU. Why? Because that will give me an excuse as to why Mondo can hear the screaming when the walls are soundproof in Danganronpa.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this!

_"I.. I am so sorry.."_

_There was no response. No sound but the deadly silence that was engulfing them. Slowly, the two in front of him, the two he calls his parents, looked up. Their eyes were pitch black, holding all the hatred that they had for their failure of a son. Then, as if they were one being , they reached forward and--_

The dream was abruptly cut off. Quickly, Ishimaru sat up in his bed, screaming for dear life. He shook with fear as the last parts of the dream faded out of his sight.

His was panting as he looked around the room, noticing that he was still in his dorm. There was no one else around, no parents, no--

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the hell he had just experienced. Looking over to the clock, he noticed that is was 3.17 in

the morning, surely an inappropriate time for one to be up.

He took a deep breath in, leaning up against the head board as he pulled his legs to his chest, fighting back the tears that were now in his eyes.

 

Suddenly, there is a banging noise. Then light floods into the room, gone just as quickly as it came. The silence that once filled the room is no more, now being taken over by the thudding of feet and the voice of another.

"K-Kyoudai?! Are ya a'ight?!"

Looking up, Ishimaru saw a larged, paniced mass. Mondo Oowada.

It looked as though Mondo had just woken up, wearing nothing but boxers and a plain, white T-shirt. Ishimaru observed that the others hair was down, tied back into a ponytail.

"I.. Yes. I am perfectly alright..", Ishimaru said, his voice shaking and hesitant.

Mondo crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Bullshit."

Ishimaru felt a dipping sensation. Looking over, he saw that Mondo had joined him on the bed, still looking at him as if he were injured. He spoke in a gentle tone.

"The fuck happened? The way ya were screamin' made it sound like ya were bein' kiled or somethin'.."

Ishimaru looked down at the bed, fiddling with the sheets as he spoke.

"Ah.. Was it really that loud? My apologizes, Kyoudai. But I can assure you that it was nothing major.. I simply had a bad dream."

Mondo tilted his head, wondering what kind of a nightmare could produced such a noise as the one he had heard.

He pushed those thoughts aside as he looked over towards Ishimaru. He was still curled up, his breathing was better than before, although it still was a bit irregular. Wanting to help, he placed his hand on the others back and made soothing cirlcles.

"Well.. When I would get bad dreams, I know talkin' to my Ainki would help. Maybe talkin' 'bout it will help ya to?"

Ishimaru relaxed a bit under the others touch, thinking about his offer. He looked over at the time again. 3.32 in the morning.

"Kyoudai.. I would not wish to trouble you with some so insignifigant. You should go and get some rest."

"Nah.. Ya ain't goin' to trouble me. And I ain't gonna leave ya while ya

are like this. Just tell me what happened, yeah?"

 

Ishimaru took a deep breath, hesitating before speaking.

"I.. Alright.

The dream.. Or nightmare, rather, started with me as Prime Minister. I had made it, Kyoudai.. I had achieved what I have been working so hard towards."

Ishimaru stopped, taking a moment to wipe at the tears that were now falling down his face. Mondo said nothing, only nodded his head to show he was still listening.

"I.. I don't know what I did.. B-But I fell.. I fell and I did what I promised I never would do.. My parents they.. They were so disappointed in me. They hated me, Kyoudai.. I-I.."

Ishimaru stopped again. His breathing was irregular as he hiccuped with sobs.

 

Mondo shushed him softly, moving his arms around the other. He gently pulled him closer, wanting to give him some sort of comfort. Ishimaru burried his head into Mondo's chest, gripping onto his shirt as he sobbed.

The two stayed like this for a long time, Mondo wispering little words to Ishimaru, gently holding onto him all the while. Ishimaru was slowly beginning to calm down, the sobs now becoming soft whimpers which slowly faded as well.

Mondo pulled back, lifting the others face and wiping away the tears that were still left.

"Ya feelin' better now, Kyoudai?"

Ishimaru spoke in a soft voice, his gaze fixed on the others lavender eyes.

"Y-yes.. I..", Ishimaru yawned before continuing to speak, "..suppose I do feel a bit better now."

Mondo smiled a bit and ran his hands through Ishimarus hair, "Good.. How 'bout we get back to sleep then? I'm fuckin' exhausted, and ya seem tired enough as well."

Ishimaru simply nodded, going back to lay down in the bed. He looked a bit surprised to see Mondo doing the same, saying down right next to him and slinging an arm over his mid-section.

"Kyoudai..? What is it you are doing?"

".. I'm tryin' to sleep. Now, just shut your mouth, yeah?"

Ishimaru got a small smile and moved a bit closer to Mondo's warmth. Not soon after did he close his eyes and fall back asleep.


End file.
